


Four to Six Months of Change

by Akigriffin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Legends of Tomorrow, Post-Zoom, nothing but fluff, there's good in Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A welcome intruder appears in Barry's kitchen after four months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four to Six Months of Change

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever thought my first fanfiction in years would be Star Wars or Bond? Jokes on you. It’s ColdFlash. And thanks to my lovely jerk-friend BB (underlonelyskiesthewolvescry on Tumblr) for Beta-ing this.

Barry arrived at his apartment soon after his shift at CCPD ended. There had been no reports of meta-humans that day and he didn’t particularly feel like just hanging around STAR Labs. Sitting at home with an obscene amount of Indian food and whatever was on TV sounded much nicer.

His hopes of a nice quiet evening were dashed when he found his apartment door unlocked. He immediately went on high alert as he snuck into his living room, ready to take the intruder by surprise. Then he smelt it. Food. From his own kitchen. What kind of bad guy uses his victim's kitchen?

Barry walked carefully to peak into the other room and his eyes widened when he recognized the back of the man at the stove.

In the blink of an eye, Barry had Leonard Snart pressed against the counter, arms around his waist and mouth pressed firmly against the other’s. Len let out an ‘oomph’ of surprise before returning the affection whole-heartedly.  

After half a minute or so, the older man gently pushed him away. “Careful, or I’ll burn dinner.”

Barry let go reluctantly. “Len…” he said as the man went back to cooking. “It’s been four months. You didn’t answer any of my texts...I thought…”

“No cell reception,” Len said. “Time travel makes communication a bit difficult.”

“Time-You’ve been _time-traveling_?”

“Yeah. I’ve joined your little club there, it seems.”

Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s waist and put his head on his shoulder, watching him cook. “Do anything fun?”

“Oh you know,” Len drawled, “stole things, killed some people…” he paused, “saved the future.” He didn’t have to turn to know the smug look that was on Barry’s face, or wait to know what he was going to say. “Don’t,” he warned. “Don’t say a word.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Barry laughed.

“Brat,” Len muttered. “See if I break in to cook for you again.”

Barry nuzzled his neck before stepping back. He watched, uncharacteristically quiet as Len finished up and dished the food onto two plates.

“What’s going on, Scarlet?” Len asked as they sat.

Barry didn’t answer at first. When he finally did, it was in a soft voice. “There was a meta-human from a...parallel world,” Barry explained. “Earth-2, we called it. He was trying to steal my speed. Kept sending meta’s from his Earth to kill me. I thought...maybe he figured out that you meant something to the Flash...I know he would have used to to taunt me if he had...but once the thought got in my head…” Barry trailed off and he just stared at his food.

“Hey,” Len said. “Look at me.” After a second Barry did. “Still here and still kicking.”

“...You look tired. Like, really tired.”

“Been a long six months.”

“That long for you?”

Len nodded. “You should feel special. Only went home for clothes and to call Lisa. Then came straight here.”

“No wonder you look like shit,” Barry commented. 

“Watch it.”

Barry looked at Leonard fondly. “Thank you. For coming here and for dinner.

“Yeah, well, I know you’ll make it up to me.

“Will I now?”

Len smirked and adverted his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, the food was finished and the dishes done. Barry lead Len, who, now that he was really looking, appeared ready to drop, over to the couch. He pushed and pulled them until they were comfortable with Len’s head in Barry’s lap and a movie playing quietly in the background.

“You know…” Len said, keeping his eyes closed. “There are a lot of really bad people who have really nice stuff, and very exciting security.”

Barry looked down at him. “I mean, I suppose that _is_ true.”

Len opened one eye to stare at him. “Please tell me you aren’t so dense as to not see where I’m going with this.”

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about,” Barry replied, though his grin showed just how big a lie that was. His face grew serious. “Still no killing.”

“I made a promise to you, Red.”

“And I’m not helping.”

“That would be cheating.”

“And only from scumbags. Otherwise I’ll be giving you that _look_ you despise.”

“How about anything that’s not just _magically_ reappears.”

“I could work with that. Better than before.” Things grew quiet for a few minutes. “You know, Len-”

“Don’t you dare-”

“I knew you were good.” 

Len rolled over and buried his face in Barry’s stomach. “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell at me on Tumblr? akigriffin.tumblr.com


End file.
